Talk:Halloween 2016 Event Rerun/@comment-32856683-20171005083519
A Rondo of Fate and Mystery - The Witch’s Chapter The dinner ended without any strange occurrences or any great entrance of the witch. Ronove dodged every question about the absence of his mistress, so Battler pestered him enough until he agreed to give a nightly tour around the mansion. They of course hoped that they might run into her one way or another. They moved as a single group. First came the ground floor. The dining room was already known to them and the trip into the kitchen was cut short when Ibaraki eyed the large fridge with greedy eyes. Well that and the silverware. Ronove, noticing this, aborted their trip there and ushered them through a small servant waiting room with a display of keys back out into the corridor. There was a smaller parlor next to the dining room, one that strikingly even had a TV, much Mashu’s never-ending dismay about the inconsistency of this Halloween-themed singularity. Next were the rooms where the cousins stayed. It were guest rooms very much like the ones the Chaldea group used. Small rooms with two beds, a small wardrobe and a door with a chain-lock. The windows were sturdy and reinforced by metal bars on the outside, something that gave Mashu a weird feeling of being locked up in a prison cell when she looked through one to observe the still raging storm outside. With nothing more to see on the ground floor, they passed the portrait of the witch once again and climbed the stairs to the top. They took a short tour through the guest rooms of Chaldea’s group and then arrived in front of a locked door right next to their rooms. “This is the room of my mistress,” Ronove declared matter-of-factly. “Is she remaining in this room because she doesn’t want to be disturbed?” Mashu asked. “I cannot presume to speak for Lady Beatrice’s intentions,” once again an evasion. “May I try?” she asked instead of further imploring, gesturing with her balled fist towards the door. Ronove stepped backwards with a slight bow, a knowing smile on his lips. “Go ahead, young lady...” Mashu was a bit surprised about how little he cared about her disturbing his master, but she knocked anyway. There came no reaction. Startled, she knocked again. And again. No answer at all. “Excuse me, Lady Beatrice?” There was still no reply. “Come on, don’t bore me with your Japanese politeness!” Ibaraki then went ahead for the knob, a move Mashu expected to end in violence... ... at least until she easily pushed the door open. It was unlocked. While Mashu and the cousins stood there dumbfounded, Ibaraki just made a triumphant gesture. “Please, I’m very sorry for intruding,” Mashu apologized when sticking her head inside, “but... huh?” The room was empty. There was no witch, no magic, just a small arrangement of armchairs amidst rows and rows of dusty books. Mashu entered with both disappointment and awe, accompanied by both Ritsuka and Battler. “Seems that no one is home, huh?” the latter observed. “May I remind you that I didn’t say anything about Lady Beatrice actually being in here right now,” Ronove gave a small chuckle. Mashu paid no further heed to the antics of their host. She went through this little library with wide eyes. “The Hound of the Baskervilles, A study in Scarlet...,” she read the titles. Battler went to another shelf: “Here we are: Murder on the Orient Express, 4.50 from Paddington, And then there were none...,” he pointed at the last one with a mischievous smile. “All mystery novels...” “All detective fiction!” Battler added. “And all classics, even I know many of them,” Jessica joined in. Mashu found herself returning Battler’s grin. “This witch really has a good taste, it seems,” he noted. “Though I guess this makes our stay here even more hazardous. She is versed in the genre.” “So it seems,” Mashu admitted. “But I do wonder where she is if not here... Ronove, are there any other bedrooms besides the ones the guests use?” “Lady Beatrice has no need for such, I have to admit. So no this is the last room on this floor.” She nodded in acknowledgement, at least until she processed his wording. She realized that there had been stairs leading upwards at the end of the corridor. “What is with the second floor?” she asked. “There is only the attic...,” the demon replied evasively. “But if you insist, I can show you that my mistress won’t be there either.” They left this study alone and went up the stairs for the last time. Like the butler said, it turned out to lead to an initially locked door that opened up to a small attic when Ronove opened it up for them. Now this messy place was the oddest in this western mansion. It was chock full with what appeared to be occult ingredients, weird scrolls and magic circles, which (reinforced by the sound of heavy raindrops dribbling onto the roof) made it look like the workshop of an especially careless Magus. But upon further inspection, most of the stuff turned out to consist of cheap trinkets, plastic models and merchandise. It was made arranged more to look creepy than to serve any distinct purpose. Nevertheless little Maria seemed happy, strolling around with wide eyes and happy laughter as she was pointing out obscure references to her distraught cousins. “More and more it seems that Battler is right, that there is no witch hiding somewhere and that Ronove is the only one messing with our expectations,” Mashu whispered to Ritsuka, who only nodded. “But I don’t get what he’s gaining by it...” She looked over to Ronove, who silently accompanied Maria, carefully guiding her so that she won’t cut herself at the odd knife lying around. She was currently looking at a box of stake-shaped paperweights that looked especially painful if you stepped onto them. At least he was taking care of her until he noticed Nitocris stepping towards the large window in front of them. It seemed that she only wanted to take a look outside, but the demon butler still called out: “Careful there! That window is-“ The sound of wood creaking and Nitocris shriek echoed through the attic as a violent rush of icy wind and hard raindrops were rushing in. The pharaoh was just leaning against the window frame, but it immediately gave way and opened the window far and wide. With no terrace or much more of a roof beneath, it would have been a long fall, if Nitocris hadn’t been able to jump back at the last moment. A distraught Ronove hurried over to her and leaned out, closing the window while she was apologizing stiffly, still frozen of shock. “Sorry, sorry... I didn’t intend to...” “Of course not,” Ronove replied dryly as he was brushing the raindrops off his suit. “This window is just in a bad state of repair and threatens to fall out of its frame at the slightest provocation. This is why I have the only key to the attic. It would be too dangerous for a guest to stumble in here while on a witch hunt, only to be unfortunate enough to fall to his death.” “I see... I’m sorry...” “No need to apologize, young lady, pukuku. It was my mistake, I should have warned you sooner.” Not that a Heroic Spirit was in any way in danger just through a little fall. It would have only turned out embarrassing if any of them happened to stumble through the window. For the humans however... In any case, with that their little exploration of the mansion ended. For all they knew, there was no witch. That would give them enough of a relief for the night. But even then they still decided to lock their rooms, just to be sure. Nitocris was already throwing herself into her bed when, sighing of exhaustion and lamenting the day when Mashu checked the door. When sticking out her head, she noticed the lights had been turned off in the corridor, letting it get swallowed by a spooky darkness. A darkness in which a golden light sparkled somewhere far away. “Is something amiss?” Nitocris asked in confusion, obviously startled by Mashu’s irritated expression. “Nothing... it’s just... excuse for a bit, I’m right back!” Leaving the pharaoh behind, Mashu snuck out into the corridor, closing the door behind her back and allowing her eyes to adjust to the darkness. There was indeed something glowing, something that had to be magical. Step by step she approached, for some reason trying not to startle it. Because somehow she knew that this was not just a broken lamp, but something alive. But even then she recognized it as a golden butterfly resting on the wall only when she stood nearly directly next to it. “What the...” That was already enough to make the small insect jump off and flutter down the hallway, loosing a trail of golden sparks in its trail. Mashu followed it to the study of the witch, a very bad feeling in her belly. The butterfly flew towards the door at full speed, without any attempt at landing on it, instead it flew right through it, disappearing together with its glow as if it never had been there before. Mashu opened the door and peered into the dark room beyond, but there was no trace of a butterfly whatsoever. A witch was not to be found either. The demi-Servant found herself in the darkness, pondering whether this was a trick on her eyes, even though she was convinced to have seen that weird insect only a moment before. “Something strange is going on here...” She returned to her room with a troubled expression. But when Nitocris asked what was wrong, she could only dismiss both her question and the questions in her own mind. She went into her bed and fell into an unruly sleep... Meanwhile Ritsuka had managed to fall into sleep like a stone. It surely must have been the exhaustion of the day that tired him out. “Master!” It was a dreamless sleep, the soft sheets and cushions he had wrapped himself in were a truly impenetrable fortress of solitude. “Master!” Every muscle in his body was relaxing, causing him to fall into the abyss of duly needed bliss. “Wake up, damn it!” Ritsuka opened his eyes and found himself being shaken up roughly by an unnerved Robin. *What’s the ruckus? *What’s wrong? “I thought you wouldn’t get up at all!” Only then he noticed the oddity that must have ticked the Archer off. Laughter. A manic female cackle was filling the air, as much as the golden glow of the walls. Even the drumming of the raindrops outside was somehow dimmed. “A bounded field,” Robin confirmed his suspicions, “It is weak, so we can still escape.” Ritsuka grabbed shirt and trousers and followed Robin out into the hallway. But there was no escape. The entire corridor was glowing golden. Countless butterflies were covering every inch of the walls. “How unfortunate! This whole mansion is my playground. As if I’d let my new toys escape so easily”, it was the same voice that had been laughing before. *We need help! *What about Mash! While Robin was securing the hallway, Ritsuka rushed over to the door of Shielder and Caster, pounding against it and calling out their names. There was no answer. By now there should have been enough of a ruckus to wake even far less alert people as Mashu. “Oh, I’m sorry, your friends can’t hear you either, because now you are in my realm! Cut off from the rest of this world, trapped in a catbox that makes it impossible to say whether you are still fighting... or already dead!” A large number of golden butterflies converged in one point in the middle of the corridor, taking on a human shape that transformed fast into a being eerily similar to the witch of the portrait. But while the face on the picture seemed distant and thoughtful, this one was twisted in cruel spitefulness. Even before Ritsuka could think about the order, Robin already darted forward with his crossbow, loosening his first bolt that hit the witch plowed right through the witch’s chest... a hit that caused the witch to dissolve immediately back into a rush of butterflies that now swept over both him and his Master. It was a harmless shower, but still irritating. “How rude, interrupting me before I could properly introduce myself,” the voice appeared again. “Good thing I know all about you, Thief King of the Sherwood forest. It should be most fitting then when your end comes through this one... Rise, Mammon of Greed!” A weird sound now appeared. Metal clicking around the wooden walls, banging from side to side. Robin was tensing, his crossbow ready. Then a projectile shot forward, a single stake of dark metal, but long before it could reach the two of them, one of Robin’s bolts intercepted it and threw it off-course, but the stake proved persistent. It caught itself in the air and went for another go, got hit again, came back, got hit again and came back again and again. Robin was unable to get a decisive hit, but he also hat no trouble keeping it away. “You really think greed is the motivation I was fighting for?” the Heroic Spirit scoffed. “Not really, no,” was the blunt answer. Robin suddenly cursed and break off from his engagement with the Mammon stake, jumping back to tackle Ritsuka roughly back towards the door. While that one was still reeling from the rough shoving, he noticed Robin giving a painful grunt as another stake had buried itself in his left arm. If not war a last-minute twist of his body, it would have plunged right into his chest. “Belphegor of Sloth seems more fitting, huh?” the voice cackled. “Damn you...” Robin gave another grunt as he pulled the deeply stuck stake of his arm and threw it back out into the corridor. It rolled then away from him in a rather unnatural pattern, as if pulled by a string, only to rise into the air... and transform. Into a human shaped figure. A young girl in a uniform, with red eyes and long black hair. “What a bother,” she said. “That I had to get you on my own.” “Don’t lock at me, he’s stronger than the usual bunch,” the first stake hovered next to her and transformed similarly into a weird humanoid demon. “It is time to finish this then,” a third one appeared. ... and then a fourth... a fifth... a sixth and a seventh. All seven hovered in the air, encircling Ritsuka and Robin, who were still as good as nailed to the door of their room. “Seven demon chicks, for each of the seven sins. Figures,” Robin cursed, glancing back at his Master. “I may be good, but I doubt I can protect you from all of them at once. Please retreat into the room.” Ritsuka nodded and fled, locking the door behind him, leaving Robin to face the demons alone. “We are the seven sisters of purgatory!,” the third stake declared with a smug smile. “Rejoice as you are chosen as the sacrifice for our mistress!” “Oh, and what a cutie Beatrice-sama got for us,” another one licked her lips. “I wonder what he tastes like!” “I’m so envious, Belphegor, you got the first bite!” Robin laughed at the absurdity of it. In this form he noticed they even had some faint blade-like protrusions made of light at their arms. Blades. As if they wanted to grant him type-advantage. Robin let go of his crossbow, making this weapon of a peasant disappear. It was strong and easy to use, but it was slow. And speed was the one thing he needed when trying to take them all down at once. “Don’t be so assured of your victory,” he declared. “I may be a third-rate, but I am still a Heroic Spirit. The May King, the Thief King of Sherwood forest, the Yeoman of Nottingham. the Earl of Huntingdon, Robyn Hode and many more nameless outlaws. No matter how many different people they are, no matter how many years are between them, no matter whether they existed at all: I embody them all! I am Robin Hood!” He stretched his left hand out, the one with the bleeding gash. “Yew Bow!” He tended to use his Noble Phantasm by letting the wood that his bow was derived from cut loose, but that was only useful against a single strong target. For these girls, he needed something more elegant. So he summoned his Noble Phantasm in his hand and let it grow into the most English weapon imaginable: His trusty longbow. His crossbow was just that, a crossbow created from his magical energy. But this weapon... this was his true Noble Phantasm, the true sign that he was the Thief King of Sherwood forest. He fetched his first arrow with a grin. “Come, demons! Let’s see whether you can outrun my arrows!” The sisters returned his smile with theirs, transforming back into deadly stakes. Then the battle begun... Ritsuka was able to hear it on the other side. Countless bangs that sounded more like tiny explosions. It was a raging storm that must have devastated half the mansion. But it ended with a single heavy impact. And impact strong enough to push the door out of its angles and made it rash to the ground. And one the door... lay Robin. Pierced by all seven stakes, his once green cloak soaked red and blood even coming gushing out of his mouth. *Robin! Ritsuka run to his side, trying to pick him up, but his entire body was stiff and barely movable. “I’m sorry, Master,” he forced a smile onto his blood-soaked lips. “I guess I was a little too popular with the ladies...” *Don’t joke around like this! Robin coughed in amusement, his body already starting to evaporate in a golden mist. “Please... just... do me a single favor... when you... when you summon me again... please... spare a few XP cards for a change!” And with these words he vanished, leaving a teary eyed Ritsuka behind. “Oh, corpses that disappear on their own? How boring...,” a cruel voice observed. Ritsuka looked up and saw the witch hovering right above him. Panicking, he jumped backwards, desperately trying to escape, but with her blocking the entrance, he was trapped. “I guess I have to be content with only you, huh?” The protagonist ran to the wall dividing him from Shielder and Caster, he was beating his fist against it and yelling for help. *Mashu! Mashu! Nitocris! Please! But they couldn’t hear him, the bounded field was too strong. Laughter was pouring right into his ears, when he turned around the cruel face of the witch was so close it was nearly touching his. He could feel her breath and cowered under her stare. “Game over, Mobage-boy!” to be continued...